The present invention relates to a grass trimmer which employs a prime mover such as an internal combustion engine as its power source and includes a support which fixedly supports a portion of a control rod on the side thereof which is closer to the prime mover and rotatably supports the output shaft of a clutch for coupling a transmission shaft received inside the control rod.
It is generally common for a grass trimmer to be handled by an operator during operation in such a manner that he holds not only the grip which is provided on the control rod but also the support portion where the output shaft of the clutch is supported. In particular, a so-called single-rod type grass trimmer which has a grip directly attached to the control rod is frequently handled in the manner described above. On the other hand, when the grass trimmer is continuously used over a long period of time, the support is undesirably heated to considerably high temperatures by the heat transmitted from, for example, the clutch portion. Further, if the support portion is not well insulated against vibration, it is disadvantageously difficult for the operator to handle the grass trimmer properly while at the same time holding the support.